User talk:Boscolai1991
Hi Boscolai1991 -- we are excited to have The World of Seikai as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola Re: making sysops Use this: . Note that once promoted to sysop and/or Bcrat, you cannot demote them. So make sure you use discretion when doing so. -PanSola 10:04, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah you might also want to read the . As for changing the "layout", I'm not entirely sure what you have in mind, since it seems you already know about the skins and CSS stuff. Can you be a little more specific? Thanks. -PanSola 10:08, 13 February 2008 (UTC) -PanSola 10:08, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::You can use to monitor who has been editing the wiki recently. If you just want a list of users who's ever edited the wiki, do that, but leaves out the people who did not log in. As for dismissing the sitenotice, there is a "dismiss" link on the right side for logged-in users. People who are not logged in cannot dismiss the sitenotice. -PanSola 10:36, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::If you just want to un-dismiss the sitenotice for yourself, you can just clear your browser's cookies. If you want to force the sitenotice re-appear for every single user who has dismissed it, go to MediaWiki:Sitenotice_id, and edit it to be a bigger number (initially assumed to be 0). -PanSola 10:53, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Re: CSS Generally, you can check out w:c:inside:Quartz Skin Customization on how to customize specific CSS components of the skin. In the particular case, the element selector would be "li.widget h2". To learn about CSS in general, one book is Beginning CSS Web Development: From Novice to Professional, though there are a lot of websites on the internet teaching CSS or providing CSS tutorials, tips/tricks for free (just google "CSS tutorial" or something). -PanSola 10:34, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi! I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment hub on wikia. I stopped by today and was really impressed by your wiki; your logo and background are really distinctive! It looks like you've been getting a lot of questions answered by PanSola, but if there's anything I can help with please let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 23:10, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Category typo Hi. While browsing the wiki, I came upon the Gallery category. I noticed it was spelled with one 'L'. I can't find the method of correcting the typo, so I thought I would bring it to an admin's attention in case you need that level of access to correct it. KasaiKnight 04:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello this is both to see if you are still active and a request to become an administrator. I ask because there is a lot of clean up that is needed that requires an administrator and would either like your help or for you to give me the ability to do it myself. Thank you.--AndrewTJ31 (talk) 17:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Adopting The Wiki Adopting The Wiki I will be attempting to adopt this wiki next week or or having someone else try to adopt it if the community would rather have someone else do it or if Boscolai1991 returns to the wiki. You can find the discussion of this at Adopting The Wiki. Please don't be afraid to leave you opinion there. Thank you--AndrewTJ31(Talk) 23:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC)